The Prophecy
by PaigeeLee13
Summary: Before Queen Isabella's death she went to the seers, and heard of a Prophecy for her young child and Delancy? Femslash, may contain Futa, and/or pregnancy. Rating will go up.


The prophecy: Prologue

Queen Isabella stared at her ceiling, her husband asleep beside her. Her thoughts were racing. She had a bad feeling creeping through her chest; she was scared for her daughter's life. She sighed, sitting up. Maybe it was time to see the old priestess, and figure out what the future held.

Slowly she crept out of bed, careful not to wake the slumbering man present in the bed with her. She gazed at him quickly, his brunette hair ruffled and stuck to his face from slumber. She smiled fondly, pulling the sheets up to cover his naked torso.

She tip toed over to her baby, Princess Sophia, her blonde curly hair lay in a neat fashion, her tiny thumb stuck securely between her lips. Prince, their dog sat guarding the cage, his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth as he smiled his doggy smile, waiting to be pet.

Isabella rubbed his head, giving her thanks, before patting it a few times. His tail wagged.

She stared at Sophia, taking her in her arms. Sophia slowly opened her eyes; ocean blue curiously stared up at her. "Shhh... Shhh..." Isabella hushed, rocking her softly. "I don't have the balance," She sang softly, gently poking Sophia's small nose. "Think I'm gonna fall..." Sophia giggled, grabbing for her finger, "Wish I had the talent, I don't belong here at all." She twirled out of the doorway, slipping on her shoes in the process. "I'm drowning in the pressure, in over my head." Sophia giggled louder as she was hoisted up in the air and spun. "Why did I think I could do this? When I would've walked away instead." Isabella laughed lightly as she held baby Sophia close to her chest, tears in her eyes. "My beautiful girl," She kissed the top of her head, hugging her. "I wrote that song about my time in princess training; hopefully you can take it with you to yours as well..." She trailed off.

Queen Isabella looked at the big doors ahead of her, the tall oak looked menacing closed and locked before her. She sighed, closing her eyes. Taking a deep breath she walked forward, making sure to keep as quite as possible.

The door let out a loud groan as it was slowly slid open. Isabella slipped out side, quickly shutting the door behind her.

"Queen Isabella?" An English accent asked.

Isabella spun around, finding herself face to face with Alexandra Privet, "Oh Alex, You startled me she smiled at the teen, "What are you doing up so late?"

Alexandra's face flushed, her feet suddenly interesting, she mumbled quietly.

"What was that dear? A lady royal doesn't hang her head! Even if still in training," Isabella raised her chin with her finger, blue eyes meeting brown. Alexandra's blush grew a deeper more prominent shade of red.

"I...I wanted to see Sophie... um I mean Sophia! Princess Sophia i mean heh heh, my apologies your highness." She bowed awkwardly.

"Rise child, do not bow before me," Isabella's voice was soft, afraid of frightening the girl further."Come, walk with me," she motioned with her hand, "Would you like to hold Sophie, as you called this little angel," She smiled down at Sophia before handing her to the stunned brunette and continuing walking. "Alexandra?" Isabella questioned, after awhile of silently walking down the gravel path.

Alexandra looked to the woman she was in love with, "Yes, my Queen?" She whispered lovingly, playing with Sophia's little hands.

"Will you do the honor of being Sophie's god-mother?" The question took Alexandra by surprise, so much so that she almost dropped little Sophia. almost.

"Of course!" She stammered quickly.

"Were here..."

Alexandra looked before them and gasped, a run down circus tent, white and blue stripes was the horror she was met with, "But Queen Isabella! What in heaven's name are you doing here!?" Her voice questioned the Queen's sanity.

"To get my answers." she muttered before marching straight into the tent, leaving both Alexandra and baby Sophia out in the night. Alexandra quickly followed her in, keeping her guard up, just in case. What she heard next changed her life forever more.

**A/N: So I've been wanting to write this for a while now, and finally decided to do it! :) tell me what you think! I love reviews they get me motivated! :D well onto my story Green eyed devil from Pitch Perfect! see ya with the next chapter! **


End file.
